Things arent always what they seem
by mesmerizingeyes
Summary: Luna has always been living life as someone else pressured by her father, but what happens when she wants change? harry/luna
1. Lunas story

Luna stood boldly in front of the looking glass, her hands had curled into fists, her shoulders had risen and slowly she had lifted her head to face the mirror. She glared at her reflection intently; she hated her straggly dirty blonde hair that she had to dye frequently in order to keep the beaming smile on her pushy father. Her quirky radish earrings and corkscrew necklace were just an unwanted symbol of admitting defeat to her father's pressuring gaze "if only you were your mother..." he would repeat the same sentence continuously, in fact he used the words so much Luna had subconsciously believed him and with ought noticing had been dressing, acting and looking like her mother by the time she was 10 years old.

She thought back to the time she was content, the time when her mother had accepted her for who she was; her father was always trying to force silly thoughts into Luna's head. He would go through long speeches telling her that nargles and wrackspurts existed, but she knew that it was all ludicrous. She had confided to her mother about her parent's way of thinking and her mother had accepted her, of course her father would not give up a fight that he was sure he would win.

When her mother had died, her father would compare her to her mother and he wouldn't talk to her for days until she had said something that sounded remotely like her. In the end she had succumbed to the pressure and pleased her father. Sometimes when he was sure she wasn't listening he would cunningly slide her mother's name at the end of sentences, but Luna **was **listening and she wrinkled her nose in disdain whenever she heard it. Slowly but surely she started to hate her father, he was the reason the kids at school had started calling her Looney. They would point and laugh whenever she walked past; sometimes they would make jokes about her, once Luna had found one particular joke extremely funny and nearly blew her cover by running to the girl's toilets and laughing maniacally.

But all the fingers weren't pointed at her father for it was partly her fault too, she had become lost in the world of her mother, Athena, pretending to read the Quibbler, keeping a dreamy expression and eavesdropping in on people's conversations had proven to be a good tactic for finding out things she shouldn't know. Also the world seemed much more interesting through her mother's perspective for example if any student stopped her in the hallway or intruded her 'personal space' she would use her flaws to disturb them by stating a rude remark and following it with the entire history and reproduction cycle of a one eyed hepolopolus.

Luckily last year she had been able to gather some friends thanks to Dumbledore's army, during those times she had remembered what it felt like to be her, to be Luna. Sometimes she would slip up and expose some of the real her, she would quickly cover it up by skipping away and leaving her friends feeling cut short. Like when she had comforted Harry over the death of his godfather at the end of the year.

***flashback***

Luna was leaning against a wall with her back to it; she let out a really long sigh and continued magically sticking the posters she had made, on the walls of Hogwarts. She stared at the list and groaned inwardly, she would never get these things back, this was just a last desperate and doomed to fail attempt. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she snatched the wand that was tucked behind her ear- ever since the ministry event she was on her toes and paranoid constantly. A figure turned a corner and she saw the emerald eyes of the famous Harry Potter his shoulders sagged and he looked as though he was dragging his feet, he blushed scarlet when he saw her and smiled politely. When he saw her what was in her hands he came to an abrupt stop.

"urm, Luna what are you doing, why aren't you in the great hall?" he asked his eyes looking everywhere but her face.

"Oh, I saw a nargles and decided to follow them and then I remembered my belongings got stolen so I decided to make a li-"

"Wait, what? Someone's stealing your stuff?" he asked curiously and inclined his head forward waiting for a response.

"Yeah, but I don't really mind they always come back...eventually" she wore her best dreamy expression and added the word 'eventually' to keep him from worrying.

"What? That's horrible Luna you should do something about it" for a second there he looked angry and his hands had turned into fists, but he dropped his hands to his sides and recomposed himself and then he smiled white perfect teeth showing "do you need any help?" he said blushing for the second time and looking down to stare at his feet.

"Thanks for the offer but no, its fine. Anyways you have enough on your plate after your godfather... um yeah" Luna looked down at her feet too trying to hide her embarrassment._ Thank god my hair's long enough to cover my face._

Harry looked hurt and his green eyes had a glassy look, Luna rushed over to him and put her arm on his shoulder gently, forgetting to put a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Harry I really didn't mean it!" she pleaded but tears were already falling from his eyes. "Oh god, please harry slap me if you want, do whatever you want to me just please stop crying."

He looked up and chuckled forgetting to wipe his tears, Luna watched as they fell from his eyes to his pink lips "you must think I'm pathetic..." he looked down ashamed.

"It's okay to cry, I'm sure your godfather would never have wanted you to forget him so cry all you want and remember the good things he did. That's what I did when my mother died...." Luna removed her arm from him quickly and muttered something under her breath, but it was too late the damage was already done.

"Your mum died? Is that how you could see the threshals?" he stood up straight and his watery eyes stared directly at hers she looked around her rapidly nearly snapping her neck in the process.

"Urmmm, OH LOOK A ONE EYED HOPOLOPOLUS!" she pointed at something random in front of her. "I'm sorry harry it's been great chatting to you but...nature calls" Luna broke away from his stare embarrassed and started skipping down the corridor leaving a confused Harry staring at her retreating form , he waved absentmindedly at nothing in particular and made his way to the great hall. Luna would never know this, but that day a weight had been lifted in Harry Potter. _Nature calls? Urgh I need to come up with better excuses to leave..._

*******end of flashback*********

Heavy footsteps woke her from her thoughts and her silver eyes blinked rapidly trying to recover her glazed look, she hastily rummaged for her bed and found the newest issue of the Quibbler. She turned the magazine upside down, sat on her mattress and stared at the doorframe waiting for her father to reach her bedroom. When he did, she adverted her eyes away from him and pretended to read the bizarre magazine in front of her. _Oh wow, the wizarding world is under the threat of a wild snake look-alike maniac and the Quibbler is warning children about the dangers of a crumpled horned snorkack. _

She was interrupted by a deep cough coming from in front of her, she looked at the direction and saw the withered and pale body of her father, his chalky beard matched his wrinkled face and his protuberant silver eyes, that she had inherited, were observing her intently. She shifted under his gaze, had she forgotten to do something? She looked down at her feminine hands and then at the reflection of her agitated face in the mirror that was surrounded with her blue wallpaper and various drawings her father had drawn of imaginary creatures.

_Oh crapppp, I forgot the goggles!_ She thought slapping herself mentally. She quickly recomposed herself and lunged at the unusual spectress glasses that were lying innocently on her bed. She placed them crookedly on the bridge of her nose not bothering to fix them. Her dad smiled proudly and removed his hands from his pockets; he raised them to the air forming thumbs up and left the room trailing with him the words "she's nearly there......my Athena..." Luna wrinkled her nose and frowned._ I swear that from this day on, Loony's no more!_

* * *

**Mesmerizingeyes-**

_Guys please review remember reviewing means UPDATES, I'm new and this is my first story so crtisice all you want, but not rudely _


	2. Harry's point of view

Harry was sprawled on Ron's bed staring at the ceiling, his eyebrows were knitted together and his arms were tucked behind his messy jet black hair. He was thinking about Sirius, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately but it wasn't with the same emotions he had at the end of the school year. When Sirius had first died he had felt guilt and pain but now he felt nothing but pride and love for him. Ever since his conversation with the doe-eyed witch his emotions had become stable and he was able to accept Sirius's death as an unfortunate accident, she had given him a new perspective on his death, a positive one. He was proud of his godfather, he had died fighting for his love for Harry, and he had also died fighting for good.

Everyone else had tried to distract him from his emotions but the odd witch had told him that it was alright to cry, he still felt sadness over his death but it was overcome by his pride. He remembered Luna's words of wisdom and held them close to his heart, ever since his last conversation with her he couldn't get her out of his mind; there was a mysterious air whenever he was around her. Especially when he had exposed his vulnerability it was as if he was talking to a whole different person, she hadn't spoken of bizarre creatures and her signature dreamy expression was gone. It was as if she was hiding someone else inside her, the real her. When he had mentioned her mother she had quickly changed the conversation, her dazed look back on her face and she had skipped away leaving him confused.

But that wasn't the only reason she had been plaguing his mind, he was sure he had been one of the few people to see the other side of Luna, and he liked it. Her quirky humour and comforting sills had cached Harry's attention and he soon found himself admiring the younger girl, and admiration had developed into something much stronger, blood rushed to his cheeks and he blushed. He had told no one about his new feelings over the certain witch, but bottling up his new uncontrollable emotions were starting to irritate him; whenever he was reminded by her a blush would creep up his neck and Ron and Hermione would stare at him with curious expressions.

He was awoken from his thoughts by the door creaking. He turned his head towards it and saw bright ginger hair peeping out from the crack at the door, it was Ron and he was carrying what seemed to be a plate of food on his right hand, with his free hand he knocked on the door and smiled sympathetically.

"Can I come in mate?"

"Sure" he untucked his arms from their resting place and motioned for him to come in, he smiled happily and sat opposite him at the edge of the bed, he stretched his arm towards him and gave him the plate. Harry sat up and stared at his food questionably.

"Ron, half of my food's missing, don't tell me you-"

"I'm sorry! You know how I get when I see food, I couldn't stop myself" he retorted back looking apologetic. Harry let out a loud snort which slowly turned into laughter, Ron joined in too and afterwards they both found themselves lying on the floor. Ron was the first to regain himself and he sat up, legs crossed with his head coked to the side. Harry looked back at him with an agitated look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because your back, the old Harry" he smiled proudly and punched him in the arm playfully. Harry pretended to look hurt and turned away from him, Ron took it seriously and was about to apologise when Harry turned around and lunged at Ron. Screams and thumps could be heard and the female Weasly and her bushy haired friend went to investigate the ruckus, they opened the door and they rolled their eyes boringly at Ron and Harry who were rolling around on the carpet play fighting, they both walked away muttering something like "boys" and slammed the door shut.

When Ron had pushed Harry down hard and kept him on the ground for more than three seconds, they both collapsed next to each other chuckling, their faces flushed and their breaths quick and sharp.

"sooo, what were you doing all this time by yourself ?" he asked huffs and puffs in between each word.

"Urm.." Harry didn't know how to answer, should he tell him the truth? He looked at his best friend who had one eyebrow raised at his unfinished sentence. Harry sighed and took a deep breath in.

"Okay, the truth is....ithinkilikesomeone" he said quickly turning away from Ron embarrassed. Ron's eyes widened in surprise and his smile stretched from ear to ear "Seriously!.who?"

"....Luna.." he coughed her name and looked anywhere but him. Ron's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Loony Luna?" he spat out the words as if they were a bad taste in his mouth and Harry winced at her crude nickname but Ron wasn't finished.

"You could do sooo much better! She's weird! What about someone like Romilda Vane? She's pretty and she likes you" Ron had a smug look on his face, proud that he had found a better alternative to Luna. Harry's cheery mood was brought back to a moody one and he had the urge to punch Ron, but he resisted that urge and turned to face him with a harsh look in his eyes.

"Luna's a very nice girl and she may not be very pretty but she's smart and nice and a much better friend than you" he looked at Ron's red face with cold eyes , Ron looked as though he had been slapped in the face and his hands were up defensively.

"Look, I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to upset you... I didn't know you liked her this much" Ron looked down ashamed. Frankly Harry didn't know he liked her that much either, he hadn't meant to snap at Ron but something inside him had turned into some sort of protective monster, he looked down too.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have snapped at you like that...it's just that...."

"You really like her don't you? You should ask her out" Ron smiled trying to be supportive, Harry smiled back appreciating Ron's actions. "I'll worry about that in a week when were back at school but for now let's go and play some quidditch I haven't played in ages" Harry replied changing the subject and standing up to stretch leaving the room with Ron following closely behind.

_This year will be a very interesting one indeed._

_**Mesmerizingeyes**__-Did you like it?.R&R remember reviews=updates _


	3. it must be a prank!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, if I did I'd be rich:P

Sorry I haven't updated in ages guys, I don't really have an excuse....

* * *

*******Luna's POV******

Luna was sitting with her legs crossed on her room floor, enjoying the fuzzy and warm feeling scratching at her legs from the cream carpet below her. In her hand rested a multicoloured quill which kept nearing the parchment and just when you thought it would start writing, it would be snatched back and the piece of parchment would be crumpled and thrown away. _What should I do...?_ Luna thought to herself, bringing the colorful quill to her lips and using her elbow to balance her head. Currently she was debating on whether or not to visit the Weasly household, the letter that Ron had written had confused her and she was curious to what he meant. She glanced down, her straggly hair hanging by her side, and read the strange letter again.

_Dear Luna,_

_I KNOW SOMEONE WHO LIKES YOU. CAN YOU COME TO MY HOUSE TOMORROW SO I CAN TELL YOU?_

_From Ron_

Her silver eyes widened when she read it. _Why is Ron inviting me to his house, didn't he think I was Loony?_ The hot sun shone through her window and sprinkled her blonde hair with its rays turning it silver .She sighed heavily, her fringe flying upwards from the air she had released._ Why would anyone like me, I'm Loony remember? It's probably a prank! Ron would never ask me over to his house!_

She truly was tired of people playing pranks on her! She stabbed the pen into the piece of parchment and with her teeth clenched she wrote a fast and furious reply. When she had finished, her arm fell beside her tired from the weight she had placed on it, and she breathed out anger. Her owl hooted happily, excited to send a letter. Luna stomped towards her content owl, with every step she took its happy hoots turned into frightened ones, backing up until it was pinned against its cage with fear. She ripped the cage door open and pulled her owl from its shelter, tying the letter onto its leg a little too tight and throwing the owl out of the window. She turned around, her hair whipping her face as she did so and she kicked the leg of her bed angrily. _OWWWW! THAT HURT! _She rubbed her foot tenderly and hopped on one foot to sit on the edge of her bed. She let out one last growl and threw her back onto the bed, her long hair spread out around her like a halo.

_ARGHHHH! I HATE HIM! He thinks he's so funny pranking loony Luna! We'll see how loony, Luna is this September...._

******Ron's POV*****

Ron laughed mentally; _tomorrow Luna's going to be here!_ _I know she'll come, I mean who's ever liked her?_ _She's probably so happy that someone actually likes her she'll come today!_ He was sitting on a crooked chair facing the window waiting for Luna's eager reply, his arms were folded and he wore a proud smile._ Now I just need to find out what to do, I mean, it's not like I was going to tell her who fancied her, I just said that to get her to come._ He heard some scratching and turned to his left, there he saw a blue owl hooting violently, he stood up calmly and walked casually towards the window with a smirk that Malfoy would be proud of. His hand reached the dirty handle of the window; he was just about to open it when Harry came in looking flushed and sweaty from his morning quidditch game with Ginny. Ron looked around alarmingly, grabbed the moth-ridden curtains surrounding the window and pulled them shut then he turned around to face Harry wearing an innocent smile. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron's actions.

"Urmmm Ron. What are you hiding?" Harry looked confused.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron looked innocently towards Harry, the scratching got louder and Harry's eyes looked suspiciously at Ron's.

"Yeah right, what's behind the window Ron?" Harry placed his hands on his hips mimicking Ginny's pose. Ron's eyes searched around him looking for an excuse, Harry, sensing another lie ran towards the window and pulled the curtains open.

*****Harry's POV*******

_Okay....Ron's acting really weird. Ever since this morning when I asked to play quidditch with him, he looked suspicious, and he's been smirking all day....why won't he answer my question? What exactly is he hiding? And what is that scratching at the window?_

"Yeah right, what's behind the window Ron?" He used his most intimidating voice, while placing his hands on his hips. _THAT'S IT. IM FINDING OUT._ Harry ran towards the window and pulled the red curtains open revealing the weirdest owl he had ever seen. WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD OWN THIS OW- LUNA!

Harry clenched his teeth and looked fiercely at Ron. Ron looked anything but scared; his proud smirk was back on his face.

"Open the letter" Ron said casually. Harry's eyes turned into slits and he turned to open the window, he grabbed the dusty handle and took the letter of the strange bird. He opened the letter angrily and read, his face scrunching up into anger with every sentence.

DEAR EVIL,

RIGHT NOW I WANT TO KILL YOU, BUT IM GOING TO REFRAIN FROM DOING SO, THIS I HAVE NO IDEA WHY AS YOU DONT DESERVE TO LIVE. IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL SPIT IN YOUR EYE AND SEND YOU TO HELL. I CANT BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO PRANK ME, I KNOW WERE NOT FRIENDS BUT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AT LEAST ACT CIVIL AROUND ME. I NEVER KNEW YOU WOULD STOOP THIS LOW.

PS. DIE

FROM LUNA

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Harry screamed at Ron. He pulled his sleeves up ready to kill, Ron winced.

"Urmm Harry what are you doing?"Ron stepped back, his hands up defensively and his face was had absorbed the colour of his hair.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Harry lunged for his prey; Ron stepped out of the way and took the chance to escape, he ran towards the door and down the stairs screaming.

Harry stood up, ready to run after Ron, but his body fell to the ground. _What's happening? _He felt as if he had been spinning, he tried to move his arm but it stayed rooted to its spot. _What's wrong with me! _Suddenly_,_ a sharp pain penetrated Harry's head, he felt as if his skull would split in two. He heard screaming and then noticed that it was his own voice. The pain was becoming unbearable and he thought he would die, as quickly as the pain had started, it stopped and Harry felt as if he was floating, his skull felt lighter and so did his body. Darkness succumbed him and the last thing he heard were the screams of Ginny and Hermione.

******Luna's POV******

Luna tore her coat off and threw it on her cluttered bed, her face was glowing and her smile stretched from ear to ear. She had just visited to crowded Diagon alley and brought countless clothes that she liked, not what her mother would wear but what Luna would wear. For once in her life she felt happy to be her. To be Luna.

She felt that even death could not ruin her mood. She grabbed her clothes and ran to her bathroom trying each one on, smiling happily and twirling around examining every angle. Luckily her dad was away on a trip, if he found her like this he would disown her. She looked at her face in the mirror and played with her hair examining everything about her. She smiled evilly and picked up her coat casually, leaving once more.

******later on*****

She caught her reflection on the mirror and gasped, she dropped the purse she was holding and covered her mouth with her hands. In front of her was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. _Is that me?_ _It can't be?_ She stared at her face, instead of the dirty blonde and straggly hair she was known for, a more sophisticated caramel blonde colour had replaced it, it also came down in soft waves that framed her face perfectly. She could feel tears threatening to spill; she looked over at her hairdresser and payed her as quickly as she could. She ran out of the shop and caught the night bus home.

*****************

So what did you think? To those of you wondering how Luna did her makeover, use your imagination of a magical hairdresser with magic. By the way Luna couldn't do it herself as she is underage.

What happened to Harry will be explained in the next chapter....

Oh yeah and Ron's punishment will also be in the next chapter....

R&R please, I need reviews and I don't mind ideas for the next chapter..


	4. I Finally understand

**********Harry's POV*************

His eyelids were heavy and his head was throbbing with pain. He winced as he tried to stand but before he could reach a sitting position his limbs gave out in fatigue and he crashed into the soft and comfortable piece of furniture that was currently balancing his broken body, Ron's bed. He looked around the room he was in, trying to remember why exactly he felt as if he had been run over by the night bus. Ron. That's all he could recall and a weird blue bir-LUNA! He sat up abruptly in realisation and anger as he remembered why exactly he had tried to kill Ron; he could feel his whole body tensing up in fury. His body was too weak right now to attempt murder, and when his anger had faded away he could feel the pain replacing it so he sighed and lay back on the comfortable bed unwillingly, the second his back touched the mattress he felt calm and soothed.

He lay there for a while just staring at the cracked ceiling when he noticed that the Weasly house was quiet, too quiet. His ears perked up trying to pick up sound when he heard low shushed voices too quiet for him to make out the words. He thought fast trying to pick up the conversation before it ended. His arms lunged at the beside table that was placed next to Ron's bed, grabbing the drawer and pulling as fast and as far as he could, the drawer fell onto the floor with a loud BANG, and harry frowned regretting pulling the drawer out of its limits. He grabbed what was stored in the wooden counter and placed it close to his ear while throwing the other pink plastic end with his free hand as far as he could, it landed with a small thud near the closed door of Ron's messy room. The shushed voices became clearer and Harry for once felt thankful for Fred and George's creation, the expendable ears.

"**..Are you sure it's true Albus?" it was the distraught voice of Mrs Weasly, ****sniffling as if she had been crying earlier before.** "**I'm afraid it's the truth, Molly, I must warn you that Harry must not be informed of this matter, as I was planning on mentioning Voldemorts horcruxes later this year, when I believe that he is ready" a wise voice answered, Harry knew it was the distinct voice of Dumbledore, he could picture his signature eye twinkle whilst he spoke.**

"But this thing, this Horcrux is no longer in Harry, right?" _**in**__ harry, in __**me**__? What did Mrs Weasly mean by that?_

"No, it has been removed by Voldemort, I don't know why but I intend to find out soon. Harry may have become a Horcrux when he survived the killing curse. It may have caused Voldemorts soul to be split and be absorbed into Harry when the killing curse reached him. This would explain why Voldemort was weak after the attack and the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead." Harry traced his scar on his forehead finally understanding its meaning, his eyes wide with the information he had just received, the only thing that bothered Harry was the word "Horcrux" he didn't know what it meant, he made a mental note to ask Hermione later on.

"Don't fret too much Molly, Harry will be fine and will recover soon, although I must warn you, this is just my theory but Harry may have an enhancement in his magic. Now that he no longer has a connection with Voldemort his magic can flourish, if you see any changes or anything unusual in Harry don't hesitate to contact me." Dumbledore's voice was lowered and grim.

Harry dropped the device he was holding on his hand and he was no longer able to hear the rest of the conversation, he didn't know how to feel, excited at the news or angry that Dumbledore wanted to refrain this information from him. He sat up groggily and swung his legs over the edge of the comfortable bed. He sat there for a while; sorting his thoughts and waiting for Hermione to find him so he could ask her what exactly were these "horcruxes".

_Oh god what have I done? I've killed harry! _Ron thought to himself whilst wearing a panicked expression on his pale face. Unknown to Ron, Hermione and Ginny were watching him with worried expressions as he looked around the room frantically with a helpless pout.

"Ron are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly while extending her hand to comfort him.

Ron stood up from the living room sofa abruptly and Hermione was forced to snatch her hand back as Ron paced the small sitting room turning quickly and muttering words under his breath. Ginny looked over to Hermione, she swore she had seen a hurt look on Hermione's face when Ron had rejected her sympathy but she brushed it off when she saw Ron's glassy eyes. _Urhgh_ Ginny thought to herself, she was not in the mood for Ron's weird behaviour. She slid of the chair she was sitting on, walked over to Ron just as quick as he was walking and grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to sit back down on the sofa; her brown eyes were in line with his blue ones as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"RON STOP ACTING STUPID AND TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH YOU"

"...Luna..." his eyes were looking at anywhere but her face and he lowered his face to stare at his shoes ashamed at exposing Harry's secrets, but he had to tell them, he had to tell them why Harry was dying.

"What about Luna?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion just as Ginny's were.

"Harry .likes .Luna" he spoke clearly so that they wouldn't ask again, he already felt guilty for betraying Harry's trust.

"What!" both Ginny and Hermione screamed in unison unexpecting the sentence, their eyes wide at the gossip they had just received, being the teenage girls that they were they ran towards Ron falling over each other scrambling for the best seats to hear the rest of the juicy story. Hermione could tell that while she was just acting like this because she was curious the stormy expression on Ginny's face told her that Ginny was jealous. Ron under the pressure of Hermione and Ginny threatening to break his arm if he didn't spill the beans gave them what they yearned for and told them exactly what happened. Hermione looked horrified while Ginny looked pleased and smirked inwardly. _Looney probably doesn't want anything to do with Harry and Ron now, so I don't have to worry about somebody stealing __**my**__ Harry._

"Ron how could you do such a thing! Of course she would've taken it the wrong way, she gets pranked like every day at school she obviously would've thought that you were lying to her."Hermione shouted, her arms waving around frantically.

"Well I didn't think about that did I, I'm not as smart as you jheeze, you think you're so smart and better than everyone else I was only trying to help Harry" Ron shouted back, he stood up from the sofa, looking down at Hermione.

Hermione stood up as well defending herself; she spoke through gritted teeth "this. isn't. About. Me."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other menacingly; their eyes had turned into slits and their noses were inches away from touching. Ginny unsure of what to do tried to join the argument.

"You're both such-"Ginny stood up while she spoke but she was stopped mid sentence.

"Shut up!" both Hermione and Ron shouted at Ginny in unison, stopping their staring game and resuming it straight away.

"Okay fine, but I'm going to see if Harry is alright"

"I'm coming too" Hermione replies, still staring straight at Ron's freckled face; she turns and breaks their eye connection , leaving with Ginny towards Ron's room.

Sorry I haven't updated in like a hundred years but I had writers block, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be at school remember to please review


	5. who would've thought

Ginny walked briskly behind a fuming brunette , their aim was to locate the famous emerald eyed boy not only to verify whether he had awaken but to also confirm whether what Ron had revealed had in fact been genuine. The gossip that Ron had been forced to share was plaguing both girls minds however they were entirely for different reasons; on one hand Hermione was upset that Harry had not confessed his infatuation with the unusual witch to her and on the other hand Ginny's green eyed monster had awaken, and she was content with the fact that Luna may never want to see Harry again.

Ginny's frowned deepened when her thoughts turned towards the girl who was Harry's crush. The circumstances had shifted her perception over the delusional witch and she no longer saw her as one of her best friends instead she saw her as an obstacle blocking the path towards her fairy tale ending .

Her feet stepped up the stairs getting closer to Ron's room; her heart sped up at the thought of being close to him again.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Hermione's abrupt stop and both witches lost balanced for a second before composing themselves, just when Ginny was about to complain regarding Hermione's spontaneity, a soft and wise voice spoke, it forced her to wipe the frown off her freckled face and replace it with an artificial smile for the sake of the individual standing before them. In comparison Hermione's eyebrows were knitted together and her structured face was screwed up into a look of confusion.

"Miss Weasly, Miss Granger" the wrinkled wizard acknowledged them with a nod, however the signature twinkle in the man's eyes and the knowing smile that he constantly wore were no longer there giving a him a grim appearance.

"Pro-pro-fessor Dumbledore?" the bookworm stuttered with a gulp at the end of her sentence, she knew that what had happened to Harry was no longer the doing of an innocent misunderstanding between Ron and him, if Dumbledore was in the room , there was trouble. Her eyes travelled to the other side of the door where Molly weasly was standing frozen at the spot, her eyes red and glassy. Her appearance confirmed Hermione's fears.

"You are going to visit Harry, am I right?" his voice was low and sombre. Ginny picked up the change in the atmosphere and feared the worst for Harry.

"Yes" they both said in unison echoing the bearded mans tone of voice. Both experiencing tightness in their throats terrified of the next words that would be spoken, but what indeed did come was what they were not expecting.

"Well go on then, don't make him wait!" Mrs. Weasly's nasal voice sounded cheery and hasty, both witches were taken aback with the change in attitude and they couldn't help but feel that the woman's happiness seemed forced.

Ginny's brown eyes searched her mother's face looking for answers but she was pulled away by Hermione tugging at her sleeves, she was steered away from them towards Ron's door where harry was resting, before they entered the room Ginny looked back at them feeling like there was something that was left unsaid, Dumbledore stood rooted to his spot looking emotionless, her mother's smile wobbling, they're eyes met for a few seconds before the door closed ending the exchange.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with students and parents alike. Mothers were weeping over their children while all over the platform students were greeting each other enthusiastically feeling happy to be back with their friends. The mist that the engine was emitting stretched outwards giving the authentic train a majestic look.

Harry Potter was currently drinking in the sights and sounds familiarising himself, he closed his eyes and breathed in smiling, his heart racing with excitement, _he was going home_.

Hermione woke him from his reverie tugging at his sleeve looking for an empty compartment. When they finally found one Harry plopped down on one of the seats patting the empty one beside him, Hermione's eyes were shining and she sat down all the while staring at him anticipating the words that would come out of his mouth.

***Flashback***

Hermione entered the room and harry stood up, she strode towards him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Harry groaned inwardly, _I don't have time for this._

"Wait, Hermione, Hermione!" he grabbed her arms and ripped her away from him, he looked at her hazel eyes to make her aware that what he was about to tell her was significant.

"Hermione I need to ask yo..." he stopped midsentence when he noticed Ginny was standing behind Hermione. _Oh crap, how am I supposed to ask Hermione about horcruxes now?_

"You were saying?" she asked testily. Ginny had folded her arms in front of her and her eyes had turned into slits. _Oh great._

"Mione I wanted to ask you about ...someone" he finished his sentence, his eyes darting around everywhere trying to avoid telling the truth to the younger red head, he looked towards Hermione and gave her an ill-tell-you-later-look. The bookworm picked up on what Harry was insinuating and changed the subject hastily.

"Urmm so Luna huh?" she smiled playfully, her eyes shining with mirth. It turned out what Ron had said had in fact been true for Harry blushed fiercely. A shocked expression on his face, how _the hell do they know?_. Then it hit him. It hit him like a train_. Ron!_

All day they pestered him with questions and all they he wore red on his face. He momentarily forgot about the conversation he had eavesdropped on and tried his luck the next day. **Still** he was not able to tell Hermione privately, he was either interrupted by Ginny invading his personal space or Ron asking for forgiveness.

***Flashback ends***

"Okay, after I woke up-"Harry started but he was cut short by the sliding sound of the compartment door opening_. _For merlins sake! Harry scoffed angrily at the thought of someone intruding them yet again_._ They both turned their heads towards the direction of the sound and saw an angry Ginny walking in with an apprehensive Neville close behind him.

"I know you're not talking to Ron, Harry, but you didn't need to run away and leave me and Neville to look for you guys" she gritted her teeth and threw herself at the seats opposite to Harry and Hermione. Neville looked between Harry and Ginny and shuffled to sit beside the flaming red head.

Harry sat there quietly; too angry to start a fight and Ginny huffed with pleasure happy that she had made Harry regret his actions. But Harry didn't regret his actions, he was angry at the fact that he didn't seem to have any privacy at all; he sunk into his seat further in defeat wearing a helpless pout. For the rest of the train journey he was quiet, just staring out of the window at the blurs of the trees passing by, when he was reminded of the fact that he would see Luna again by Neville claiming that he hadn't heard from her all summer. His ears perked up at hearing Luna's name and he heard Ginny also agree that she hadn't heard from Luna in a dismissive tone. He could see the weasly and Hermione watching him from the corners of their eyes.

"Ron" Hermione called out, and all the heads turned towards the compartment door, there Ron was standing looking relieved that he was allowed to be around his friends again but his grin turned into a frown and he strode away, when all heads turned back confused, looking for the source that had turned Ron from happy to sad. When they tuned to Harry they had their answer. Harry had his hands form a rude gesture towards the compartment door.

* * *

_I can't believe him! Can't he just get over it already; gosh he's such a drama queen_. Ron strode through the passageway wearing a frown looking for an alternative to his "friends". He hadn't notice a slightly shorter girl going in the opposite direction, both were unaware of their surroundings too busy with their own thoughts.

"Oomph!" the red headed boy slammed straight into the blonde girl sending them both crashing to the ground, they're bodies mangled together. He felt her shaking beneath him with laughter and he snapped his eyes open. _Oh hello._ He looked down and saw an extremely pretty witch, her blonde hair reaching her waist in smooth waves, her large grey eyes suited her oval face perfectly and her pale skin made her doll like, Ron could just stare, mouth wide open, eyes glazed over. Suddenly her face screwed up into an angry scowl in realisation that the person she had just run into was the person she never wanted to see again.

"Get off me Ron!" she shouted. _She knows my name?_ He was forced to snap out of his daze by a pair of hands prying him off the younger witch, he rolled off her and gawked as she stood up dusting herself off. She was wearing a blue jumper with a white floral skirt, her long legs were protected by grey knee high socks and on her feet she wore black ballerina shoes. Ron was agape again. _Omg she's cute. _His happiness was interrupted by the pretty blonde.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" she screamed angrily, arms folded.

_What? I've never spoken to this girl,_ Ron's eyes wandered around the girl trying to recognise her. _Maybe I know who she is I've just forgotten her, she's way too hot to be forgotten that easily_. His blue eyes searched her and they rested on her small ears, there behind her golden hair he could make out a pair of dangling radishes.

"Luna?" his voice came out in a whisper; he was shocked to say the least.

"Duh, who did you think it was?"Her voice was nonchalant and she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow as if she was stating the obvious. She flashed a smile after she spoke and she blushed; pleased that someone had mistaken her for someone else, but her smile was quickly replaced by a scowl again.

"urm are you talking about the letter you sent me?" Ron asked looking down scared that it would spark more anger, he continued to speak not giving her a chance to voice her opinion which, he guessed, would probably be angry shouts.

"It wasn't ...it wasn't...It wasn't me who wanted to prank you" he blurted out, covering his mouth up afterwards. He didn't mean to have said that, he was just trying to keep Harry's secret, a secret. _It's a little too late for that_; a small mocking voice spoke up in his head.

"What..." her eyebrows were knitted together and she dropped her arms from their folded position in disbelief. _But I was so sure! _She felt defeated. She recomposed herself and asked:

"Then who was it?" the pretty witch asked testily.

"...the twins! Yup it was them." Frankly he didn't feel bad for scapegoating the twins; they were up to no good most of the time anyways.

"Oh..." she looked down ashamed and defeated

"Well I'm sorry I thought I was you, can you forgive me?"She looked up and smiled brightly, teeth showing, Ron felt like he was going to melt.

"O-okay" he blushed and stuttered. He had never noticed Luna's smile, it seemed to brighten the room.

"Where are Hermione and Harry? They're normally with you" she looked around the passageway as if they would appear right at that moment.

"urmm, I can't find them" he lied for the second time that day, if he told her that him and Harry weren't on speaking terms then she would ask why and then..You get the picture.

"Well you can sit with me" her voice was cheerier than before and Ron was taken aback at the question. _A second ago she told me she never wanted to see me again...I don't understand girls._

"Yeah sure" he smiled charmingly trying to hide the fact that on the inside he was jumping for joy.

They walked forwards towards her compartment quietly, however their surroundings were anything but quiet, and it seemed every time they passed a compartment someone would make a comment about the beautiful blonde. The less shameful ones would even wolf whistle and by the time they reached the compartment door her face was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry about that" she whispered looking down embarrassed and sitting down slowly on one of the seats. Ron sat in the opposite one and muttered "s'alright", there was an awkward silence that followed and finally Luna looked up and smiled playfully.

"Do you wanna play wizard chess, it's my favourite" Ron's ears perked up and he sat upright shocked at what she had just said as she took out the game from her bag.

"It's my favourite too!" he answered enthusiastically his eyes shining and he shook his head in disbelief while smiling.

"What?" Luna asked lifting her head up.

"Nothing" he smiled back.

The rest of the train journey involved Luna winning countless wizard chess games and long talks about the Chudley cannons which was not only Ron's favourite quiditch team but it was also, Luna's.

_Who would've thought?_

_

* * *

_

Woohoo longest chapter ive ever writeen in my life haha. Anywyas i don't know if this one is the best though but i just wanted to show ron and lunas friendship, and harry and ginny's non friendshipness (is that even a word)which is a significant theme/idea in the story. The first bit is also kinda important, i think? Anyways remember reviews equals updates!


End file.
